


Cascade

by Kiar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, References to Depression, Sans and Flowey are Frenemies, Thousands of Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiar/pseuds/Kiar
Summary: After their second run the human didn't kill anyone, but they also didn't come back. Flowey took the six human souls and regained the ability to reset, which he was all too eager to make use of. After countless resets, however, things have grown very dull for Flowey, and even killing Sans, the only other monster to remember the other timelines, has started to lose its appeal.





	Cascade

Flowey found him at the edge of the waterfall, staring off into the darkness. The cyan glow of the luminescent plants didn’t persist much beyond the edge of the cliff, leaving whatever might exist in the abyss a mystery to be explored only by the morbidly curious. Some monsters thought a way out of the Underground lay undiscovered somewhere down those lightless cliffs. Enough monsters had dared venture down the slick walls, never to return, to lend some nervous belief to this rumor.  

Of course, Flowey knew better. The monsters that didn’t come back had undoubtedly slipped and fallen to their deaths. There were stalagmites at the bottom of the cliff, formed by thousands of years of the waterfall’s spray.

It was on those rocks that Flowey had first tried to kill himself.

And now there stood the skeleton, looking over that same precarious drop. Flowey wondered if he was also going to try to kill himself; the thought filled Flowey with a fleeting impression of amusement, which subsided all too quickly back into grey indifference. The emotions never lasted long enough for Flowey to really appreciate them. Well, no matter; he’d long since learned the most effective ways to entertain himself.

With the rush of the river and roar of the distant falls, it wasn’t difficult to sneak up on Sans. Flowey snaked several vines down into the water and over the river’s bed. If the skeleton turned around at that moment Flowey would be caught at his most vulnerable, but it was precisely that uncertainty that teased him with something like apprehension. When things didn’t work in his favor it was almost more exciting; everything had become so predictable, after all.

But Sans didn’t turn around, so Flowey acted first. The vines that had encircled Sans’s feet constricted suddenly about his ankles, leaving the skeleton only enough time to gasp before he was whipped beneath the surface. A thrill of satisfaction and amusement rippled through Flowey, and he quickly hoisted Sans into the air in the hopes of catching sight of the skeleton’s face before the shock wore off. He was rewarded with a familiar blue glow flaring to life in Sans’s eye and outstretched hand; Flowey laughed as a giddy anticipation coiled through his vines, tensing for the inevitable fight.

He wasn’t expecting Sans’s magic to flicker out the next instant. The skeleton’s surprise turned quickly to recognition, and then resignation. Despite being hung upside down by his feet, the skeleton managed to affect a relaxed slump.

“flowey,” Sans greeted with a sigh.

Hm. This was… unexpected. Flowey tilted his head at his captive, frustrated to feel his amusement leaking away. “What are you doing? Why aren’t you fighting back?”

Sans spent a few seconds trying to stuff his hands into his pockets, but gave up once it became clear gravity was not on his side. He let his arms dangle once more. “don’t see much point.”

Flowey narrowed his eyes. “You _always_ fight.”

“heh.” The laugh was hollow and humorless. “and i thought you didn’t like it when people were predictable.”

Flowey paused. Technically, Sans had a point. But fighting was much more interesting than, well, _not_ fighting. Killing Sans merely for the sake of killing Sans had stopped being entertaining countless resets ago. If he didn’t put up a fight, then what was the point?

A wicked smile curled onto Flowey’s face as an idea came to him. “Maybe you just need some _incentive_. Isn’t your brother done training with Undyne about now? I bet he’d _love_ to catch up with an old friend.”

Something dark passed over Sans’s face, and for a moment Flowey thought he had won. Using the brothers against each other was one of the more delicious distractions Flowey had concocted, even if it was, sadly, starting to grow repetitive. But the expression slowly faded, until Sans appeared merely tired.

“not again, flowey. please.”

Begging—now that was more like it! Flowey giggled. “Oh wow! You can’t even get angry when I threaten Papyrus, now? That’s pretty sad.”

“we both know i can’t stop you,” Sans said. “with six human souls, there isn’t a monster in the underground who could.” Flowey’s smile faltered. He didn’t like where this was going. “why do you keep doing this, flowey?” Sans continued. “aren’t you tired of all this yet?”

...Tired of all this? _Tired?_ Hah! That was hilarious. Flowey had been tired of all this since before that kid had even come to the Underground. Every day was just a desperate attempt to squeeze the faintest hint of novelty out of this mundane, monochromatic world. _Tired of all this?_ The skeleton was missing the point entirely.

“Boy, you sure are stupid,” Flowey said, shaking his head. “Don’t you see? I’m _trying_ to have _fun_. Now stop ruining it and play with me.”

“nah thanks,” Sans said with a yawn. “ ‘m fine like this.”

Flowey’s vines tightened as a flash of anger overtook him. He barely had the chance to recognize the emotion before it was upon him, but its intimate familiarity was always there, lurking just beneath the surface for the most trivial of excuses to be let out.

That _idiot_. He couldn’t even let Flowey have this one. Little. _Thing_. What did it even matter? Flowey would just reset things soon enough and Sans would be alive again. There was no reason _not_ to fight him, unless… Unless this was just out of spite. Just one more way that Sans could mock him. Selfish, selfish, selfish! Flowey _hated_ that skeleton.

“Fine,” Flowey spat, jerking his vines over the edge of the waterfall. Sans tipped his head back to look as he was swung out over the darkness. “If you won’t fight then let’s just cut out the middleman and kill you _now_.”

Flowey sneered, trying to imagine the panic Sans would feel as he plunged into black, wondering, as he fell, how far away the ground might be. Maybe this was what Flowey had needed; new _types_ of deaths to spicen things up. He could spend a good amount of time throwing people over the cliff. That was something he hadn’t tried before. Maybe…

“no you won’t.”

Flowey’s vines flinched as if they had been burned by a flame. The monster seethed incoherently for a moment before he was able to gather an intelligent reply.

“ _What?_ ”

“you won’t drop me,” Sans simply said.

“Wh— Yes, I will!” Flowey spluttered. “I’m going to drop you right now!” He couldn’t believe this. Did that trashbag not understand his predicament? Did he not realize Flowey was threatening to _kill_ him? Why was this happening?

“nah,” Sans repeated. “you won’t do that because killing me is just a shortcut to making things predictable again. and soon after that you’ll get bored and do a reset. like you always do.”

Flowey blinked. Did that trashbag think...? Flowey’s rage evaporated in an instant as he crumbled into a fit of laughter. “You think— you think I reset just so I can bring _you_ back?” Oh, this was gold. What was this feeling—happiness? Flowey thought he might actually be experiencing real _mirth_. “I take back everything I said!” Flowey giggled. “You _are_ funny, trashbag.”

For the first time since the start of the encounter, a weak smile pulled at San’s mouth. “knew i could get you to think i was funny eventually.”

Flowey’s eye twitched, and he considered dropping Sans over the edge after all. But the worst part was, after he eventually reset he’d just be proving the skeleton’s point. Of course letting Sans live wasn’t an option either—not after such mockery—but what other choices did Flowey have?

After giving his next move careful consideration, Flowey came to a reluctant decision.

“No, you’re right,” Flowey spoke slowly, earning a skeptical look from Sans. “Dropping you off a cliff _would_ be boring. I wouldn’t get to see you die.”

Flowey let go of Sans as he flicked his vines towards the bank, sending the monster towards a patch of moss. Sans arrested his fall with a bit of magic but otherwise made no attempt to flee, which Flowey found particularly irritating. Instead, the skeleton settled back into the damp flora and looked up at the ceiling, stretching his legs out before him. Fungus glowed blue where it brushed up against his hands and feet before slowly fading back into the darkness once more. Gems twinkled overhead.

Flowey knew Sans was lazy but this was just getting ridiculous.

“You’re just sitting there!” Flowey balked. “Why don’t you fight, or run, or—or do _something!_ ”

“eh.” Sans didn’t spare Flowey a look. “like i said. don’t see much point.”

Flowey scowled. “You are not making it fun to kill you _at all_.”

“wow,” Sans said. “that must be really hard for you.”

Flowey’s resisted the itch to throw him over the cliff.

“you know,” Sans added, “you really will kill me someday. permanently, i mean.”

The non sequitur made Flowey pause. What was Sans talking about? Kill someone across resets? That wasn’t possible… was it?

...Interesting.

Flowey settled into the ground a safe distance away from the skeleton but didn’t say anything, waiting for Sans to continue. If the trashbag was about to reveal a way to achieve permanent death, then Flowey certainly wasn’t going to be the one to stop him.

“how many times have you killed me?” Sans asked, as if sensing the thought.

In all honesty, Flowey couldn’t remember. About twice as many times as he’d killed Papyrus, though that didn’t mean much.

“i can’t even remember,” Sans continued. “it’s been too long. they all kinda start bleeding together, ya know?”

“Before that kid came, _you_ killed _me_ plenty of times,” Flowey pointed out. Not as many times as Flowey had since killed Sans, but that was incidental.

Sans snorted. “i seem to recall that being largely self-defense. the point is, we’ve been down here, doing this, for a long time.”

That was the understatement of a century. How many thousands of days had they relived? How many years had they spent in those few days?

“i like to think i’m a patient guy,” Sans said. “i’m pretty good at waiting for things to blow over. I can put up with more shit than most people. but flowey,” Sans said, finally turning to look at him. The skeleton’s expression was empty… fatigued. “even i can’t endure this forever.”

Flowey didn’t understand what Sans was trying to get at. It wasn’t like the skeleton had any choice. He’d endure this for as long as Flowey wanted him to—it was as simple as that.

“heh.” Sans’s look softened. “you don’t understand, do you. yeah, i guess it wouldn’t make much sense… i’ll just spell it out, then: i’m going to fall down.”

A small shock jolted through Flowey. It was cold and unfamiliar. Almost like… yes, an acute sort of surprise. But it was uncomfortable, and Flowey didn’t like it.

“What?” he said. “Now?”

Sans laughed weakly. “no, that’s not what i… no, i’m not falling down now. not today or tomorrow either. but i can see the writing on the wall. someday, if things keep going as they’re going, that’s where i’ll end up.” Sans shrugged. Casual. Like he was just talking about the weather. “there’s a part of me that’s still holding on for papyrus—probably would have happened already without him here, if i’m being honest. ‘s not like i want to… not like i want him to deal with all my shit. he won’t understand when i…” Sans trailed off. “i’ll try to keep going for him, but... forever is a long time.”

Flowey couldn’t pretend to understand. All this emotional crap about living for other people, or caring about how people felt after you’d died (if you were dead, why would any of that matter?) was way beyond him, but what Sans had said put Flowey in a thoughtful mood. He had never really expected the skeleton to fall down—never even considered the possibility, actually. Sure, he’d heard about it happening to other monsters, but it wasn’t something he’d ever dealt with first hand—aside from the creatures he’d encountered in Alphys’s lab. Flowey had only seen the results of her experimentations, however, and had never regarded the amalgamates good for anything other than ammunition to be used against the scientist’s mental health.

“You said I could kill you _permanently_ ,” Flowey said, circling back to what had started the conversation; he wasn’t about to let Sans forget it. “But falling down is just another way to die. What’s your point?”

Sans had been watching Flowey as he thought, and his face fell into something like disappointment—no— _pity_ when Flowey asked his question. Flowey bristled. He didn’t want pity—and certainly not from this trashbag.

“how do i explain it,” Sans mused, turning away to look back up at the stones that glittered in the distant stalactites. “falling down isn’t like a physical injury or sickness… it’s not something that affects our body. it’s... it’s in here,” Sans said, tapping his ribs. “mental and emotional. it happens to a monster when they’re so low on hope that they just… break.” Sans grimaced, and Flowey wondered if Sans was imaging that happen to himself. The thought didn’t fill Flowey with as much amusement as he’d expected. “it’s not something a monster can come back from. once you start to fall down, it’s over. you get it?” Sans asked. “since my memories persist across resets, so will my state of mind. even if a reset brings me back, i’ll just start falling down all over again. and again, and again… every time you reset after that. there won’t be a way to stop it.”

Wow.

Flowey tried to process this. Sans would be eternally dying—then dead—for as long as Flowey willed it. The skeleton would be entirely at his mercy. The thought was almost… surreal.

Then flowey burst into uproarious laughter. “ _Wow_ .” He used a leaf to wipe a tear from his eye once he’d calmed enough for words. “I can’t believe you would just _tell_ me that. It’s just so— _so stupid!_ ” Flowey dissolved into another fit of giggles. “Do you want to die so bad? I can’t believe I didn’t even have to _torture_ that out of you. You just _told_ me! Ha ha! How many more resets will it take, do you think? Maybe I should start counting again. Here, here—let’s place _bets_.”

Sans sighed, but endured the mockery without comment. Once it seemed Flowey was willing to let him get a word in, Sans spoke up.

“it woulda happened eventually even if i hadn’t told you,” Sans said. “but i told you because i don’t think that’s the ending you want… not really. with me out of the equations, things’ll get stagnant pretty fast.”

“Hmph,” Flowey sniffed. He didn’t like how much sense Sans was making. “What I want doesn’t matter. Things _always_ get more boring. I can’t stop that from happening.”

“you could stop resetting.”

Silence.

Sans pressed on. “you could let our lives progress. let us all experience something new. isn’t that what you want?”

“Shut up.”

“flowey—”

“Shut up!” Flowey bristled. “You don’t know what I want!”

Sans didn’t seem very moved by the outburst. “i guess not.”

The pair grew quiet once more.

Flowey was bothered by all this. He didn’t like that Sans was trying to get him to stop the resets, and he didn’t like that the skeleton was trying to get into his head. That trashbag didn’t know _anything_. He had no idea what it was like to not feel. He didn’t understand why Flowey had to keep resetting, and he certainly didn’t know what Flowey wanted. This conversation was pointless. It had held his interest for a time, but the skeleton had overstayed his welcome. So now it was time for Flowey to do what he should have at the beginning of all this. Time to kill Sans. Time to move on.

“I thought they would come back,” Flowey said instead, surprising them both. “They came back the first time. I thought they would come back again.”

Sans didn’t have to ask who Flowey meant. “yeah. me, too.”

“I didn’t mind so much, not having my resets,” Flowey said, part of him wondering why he was saying all this. “At least the kid was interesting. At least it was all new. I didn’t think they would leave me.” Flowey tipped his head in thought. “I just took the souls because I thought it would be fun. I knew it wouldn’t be able to beat them after the first time, but I took them again anyway. I thought maybe they would try to stop me. Maybe they would try to change how things turned out. I guess they really didn’t care.”

“maybe,” Sans said. His response was slow, thoughtful. “they seemed like a good kid. seemed like they were trying to do stuff better the second time around. but they _were_ just a kid. we didn’t exactly go easy on ‘em down here.”

“Hm.” Flowey sounded unimpressed. “Guess they really weren’t Ch—” Flowey bit off the word with an awkward pause. “Guess I really didn’t know them after all.”

The hesitation didn’t escape Sans notice. “did they remind you of someone?”

“Just a bad dream,” Fowey said, waving a dismissive vine. “Did you ever ask them their name?”

“no,” Sans admitted. If he noticed the deflection, he didn’t show it. “never crossed my mind. you?”

Flowey snorted, which made Sans laugh.

“yeah, figured as much. maybe we should have.”

“You think that would have made a difference?” Flowey asked.

Sans shrugged. “eh. probably not. couldn’t ‘a hurt, though. my bro always says a little kindness goes a long way; maybe he’s onto something.”

Flowey was very much aware of Papyrus’s naive philosophies. “Yeah, and he’s just _overburdened_ with friends.”

Sans was quiet, which meant Flowey had crossed a line. He would have been amused, except it was a card he’d played before, rewarded with a reaction he’d already received. Boring. Besides, Papyrus was too easy of a target.

He hadn’t always been, though. Flowey still wistfully remember the days when he was figuring everything out. When, after discovering the resets, the world was unfolding before him like pages of a book.

“I miss before,” Flowey said. “I miss learning how everything worked.”

“oh yeah, good times,” Sans said, the sardonic humor apparent even to Flowey. “i miss being able to kick your ass.”

It was just dark enough for Flowey to find it distantly funny, and he giggled. “Well I don’t miss _all_ of it.”

This time the silence didn’t feel uncomfortable. It reminded Flowey of something, though he couldn’t put a leaf on it. Instead he looked up at the ceiling, where Sans had spent most of this time gazing, and wondered if he’d ever get to see real stars again. He had, once, a very long time ago. He couldn’t even remember what it had looked like, now, but the impression it had left on him was something he’d never forget. Like the sky was a cliff, and the ceiling had just fallen away. Everything was so open, and distant, the terrifying emptiness of it all had left him feeling small in a way he’d never be able to articulate.

Flowey shivered for a moment, almost feeling something at the distant memory. But the sensation was gone before it could really take hold, leaving Flowey to only guess at what it might have been.

“Hey, Trashbag.”

There was no response, but Flowey hadn’t really been expecting one.

“...Sans?”

Sans turned to look at him.

“What were you doing here?”

“oh,” Sans said. “just passing time. i guess i was wondering what was at the bottom of those falls.”

“Rocks,” Flowey said flatly. “It’s super boring.”

Sans let out a surprised laugh. “no shit?”

Flowey nodded. “Just a bunch of sharp rocks. What did you think?”

Sans chuckled as he shook his head. “dunno. nothing, really. guess i should have expected that.” The confession spawned a strange, yet warm, satisfaction in Flowey. Even after all this time, he had known something the skeleton didn’t. Flowey wondered what else the skeleton might not know. The idea of being able to teach things to Sans was not entirely disagreeable. After all, he told himself, new experiences were so hard to come by.

“flowey,” Sans said softly, his smile fading. “i have to ask. why do you _really_ keep resetting?”

Flowey was quiet for a moment as he considered lying. He considered deflecting, and ignoring, and even ending the conversation with a swift stab to the skeleton’s soul. But ultimately, Flowey didn’t _care_ enough to do any of those things.

Ugh. Maybe Sans was rubbing off on him. That was an unpleasant thought.

“I thought it would bring them back,” Flowey admitted. “They can’t ignore it forever, right? Eventually they’ll get tired of the resets, and come back, and try to stop me, right? And then things will be interesting again, and I’ll have someone new to play with.”

When he looked up, he saw Sans looking back at him. There was something odd in the skeleton’s face. Surprise, and grief, and… was that nervousness? It had been a long time since Flowey had seen Sans nervous.

“flowey…” Sans spoke slowly. “It’s been so long… you know that if they were going to come back, they would have done it by now, right?”

Flowey looked away. It was something he had considered. Surely they should have come back by now… but what else could Flowey do? Resets were the one thing he had control over, and it was the only way he had to reach out to the human.

“and you know,” Sans continued, still hesitant, “we still don’t even really understand how resets work. or if… if their effect can even extend past the barrier.”

Flowey went rigid. “What?”

Sans grimaced. “i’m just saying. we don’t even know if the kid is affected by the resets out there. it’s possible… they might not even notice.”

Flowey’s leaves were trembling, though his voice was steady. “You mean,” he said, “that there hasn’t been any _point_ to any of this?”

“woah, hey,” Sans backtracked, “i not exactly an expert in philosophy, and i ain’t gunna claim to know anything about what does and doesn’t have meaning. i think life’s just a series of shit that happens to us—”

“You mean none of it _mattered_ ?” Flowey continued, and Sans stopped talking, likely realizing that Flowey had stopped listening. “Even after getting the resets back, nothing I do _makes any difference?_ ”

The ground was roiling with roots, surfacing and sinking below the moss like maggots through flesh. Sans blinked away, watching from a safe distance. Flowey had disappeared into the comforting embrace of his vines, which were beginning to grow thorns. Sans called something out, but Flowey didn’t hear.

No, no, no. This wasn’t right. This couldn’t be true. This wasn’t _fair_. All he wanted was something new and interesting. Was that too much to ask for? Too much to try for? But if his powers couldn’t even give him that—if all his efforts only dug him deeper into the hole he was trying to climb out of—then it really was meaningless, wasn’t it? A joke. A sick, twisted, joke.

And it was Sans’s fault. Somehow, this was all Sans’s fault. That skeleton just had to keep ruining everything. He couldn’t just let Flowey be _happy_. He had to take away every chance Flowey had at fixing things. Wouldn’t even let Flowey believe his actions mattered.

The kid was gone, weren’t they? They were really gone, and they were never coming back.

_“Trashag!”_

Vines tore through the ground, ripping up giant chunks of earth as they sprouted into the air. Flowey threw one of the slabs at Sans, and dirt exploded against the empty ground. Sans appeared somewhere behind him.

“this isn’t my fault.”

Flowey roared as he spun around, his vines spinning together to lance at Sans’s newest position, only to strike open air once more.

“you can’t blame anyone else for your actions.”

This time, Flowey had been anticipating the shortcut and vines boiled up from the ground beneath Sans’s feet before the skeleton had even landed; Flowey had a lot of practice, after all. Sans swore as the vines swarmed him, then there was a whine and a hot pain, and several of Flowey’s vines incinerated as he lost hold of Sans. No matter. The fight would be over soon, and they both knew it. Flowey was drawing on the human souls and spreading his roots; soon there wasn’t anywhere the skeleton could run that Flowey wouldn’t already be.

Sans appeared in front of Flowey. “it doesn’t have to be like this, though,” he said. Flowey summoned a wall of bullets behind Sans and fired them at the skeleton’s back. Again the monster flashed away, though his next appearance was met with a hiss of pain, and Sans clutched at a rip in his jacket where one of the bullets had managed to graze his arm.

“dammit, just listen for once,” Sans said, slipping away again before Flowey had a chance to form another attack. “i don’t share my brother’s faith, that everyone can change. ‘m not sure you’ll ever be a good person.” Flowey spun to face Sans’s new position. “but i _am_ tryin’ to say that you could help yourself, if you really wanted to. if you just stopped resetting. if you let yourself listen to those souls inside you, just a little.”

Flowey lunged at Sans once more, summoning a ring of bullets that he loosed the moment Sans vanished. The projectiles stuck home as Sans reappeared, deflected off a hastily raised wall of bones. The constructs cracked from the force of the blow, and Sans was forced to move again as they shattered beneath a second wave of bullets. Sans was beginning to sweat.

“look,” Sans said, catching his breath. “‘m just asking you to think about what you really want. and if you decide it’s to keep killing me, then i can’t stop you. but just think about it. please.”

Vines stabbed upwards in a circle about Sans, then collapsed down onto the skeleton. When Flowey drew them back, the monster was gone. Gone from the fight too, it seemed; as Flowey looked around, no more of Sans’s words came to taunt him.

Flowey hissed in displeasure, slowly sinking back into the ground. His vines and roots were still spreading throughout the Underground, and soon enough they’d be able to track down the skeleton’s whereabouts. For now, however, he was alone once more.

The waterfall was a mess. Large swaths of the ground had been torn up, and the river was now dribbling down into the pit nearest Flowey. The water turned brown as it ran over the loose dirt, and eventually trickled over the edge of the cliff in small, muddy waterfall of its own. Flowey watched it go without comment or thought. The cavern was quiet, save for the rush of the stream and distant thunder of the falls.

Flowey didn’t like quiet. It was boring, and lonely.

 

\---

 

Sans wasn’t sure if it had been a mistake. His brother had talked him into it, without really knowing what the conversation had been about, and Sans had decided to listen because he hadn’t had any better ideas. After spending so much time in the same unending loop, he was about ready to try anything.

The alternative, of course, was what he had told Flowey. Sans really would fall down one day if nothing changed. So, for his brother’s sake, he’d attempted the one thing he’d never tried before: talking to that damn flower.

And to his surprise it had also seemed willing to talk, if reluctantly. Listening had been an entirely different matter, and things had gone downhill fast. Still… Sans supposed some progress was better than none.

He wasn’t sure what was going to happen next. Flowey hadn’t reset, yet, which he supposed might be a good sign—of course it was equally likely that Flowey merely intended to kill Sans first. Or, better yet, kill Sans and then stop resetting altogether.

That would be some irony.

Only time would tell, however. It was impossible for Sans to predict what Flowey might do; sometimes it seemed like he was dealing with a psychopath, and other times he acted more like a child. When Flowey emerged from his latest tantrum, it was a coin toss as to which state of mind the creature would be in.

But maybe the encounter hadn’t been a complete waste of time. The flower had opened up to him, however briefly. Even if Flowey did reset after this, it gave Sans a different approach to take. Maybe there was something there. Maybe Flowey wasn’t as much of a lost cause as he pretended to be.

Sans knew better than to let himself get his hopes up. He would simply wait, he decided, and see.

After all, Sans was good at waiting.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to end it with Flowey in Waterfall, but I couldn't bring myself to leave it in such a dark place. I added on the scene with Sans at the end in an attempt to make it bittersweet, rather than just bitter.
> 
> Whether or not Flowey stopped resetting is for the reader to decide.


End file.
